La última decisión
by Jewelry Bonney
Summary: ¿Qué tienen que ver las sirenas conmigo?", preguntó Nami. El hombre sonrió maliciosamente. "¿No lo sabes? Tú, querida, eres la hija de una de ellas". LuNa, ZoroxOC, SanRo


**Hola a todos.**

_Quiero informarles antes que todo, que ésta historia estaba antes en Paraíso Fanfiction, pero cómo la página cayó, he decidido subirla aquí._

One Piece no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, que son propiedad de **Eiichiro Oda**.

Que la disfruten, chicos.

* * *

_Capítulo 1_

Nami se despertó a media noche, sobresaltada y respirando agitadamente. Se sentó sobre la cama, y se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente. Después de unos segundos, respiró hondo y se levantó de la cama. Cuando sus pies rozaron el frío suelo del camarote, Nami sintió cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Apartando cualquier pensamiento de su mente, salió del camarote y sigilosamente se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Nada más entrar la escena con la que se encontró la hizo suspirar y soltar un gruñido.

Cómo siempre, el idiota de su capitán intentaba robar comida en la cocina a altas horas de la noche, incapaz de controlar el voraz apetito que lo caracterizaba, y había caído irremediablemente en la trampa que Sanji había preparado aquel día para evitar precisamente eso.

Conteniendo un suspiro, se acercó a él. Luffy trataba de librarse de la trampa sin resultado, y fue entonces cuando alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Nami.

-Nami, ¿podrías ayudarme? –Rogó con ojos de cordero degollado- ¡Ay! Duele, duele, ¡duele! –se quejó. Nami suspiró y con resignación, le ayudo a liberarse.

-Como eres, de verdad –replicó ella cuando Luffy quedó libre- ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿No puedes controlarte? ¡A este paso nos dejarás sin reservas de comida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Luffy se rascó la barbilla, pero no contestó. Se limitó a colocar sus manos detrás de su cabeza con aire despreocupado. Nami tuvo ganas de retorcerle el cuello en ese momento.

-Nami ¿por que estas todavía despierta? -inquirió él cambiando de tema.

-Es que no puedo dormir –contestó simplemente.

Luffy frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que? ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Nami titubeó un momento, dudando si confesarle sus problemas al irresponsable de su capitán. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y contestó desviando la mirada:

-Bueno, es que... he tenido muchas pesadillas en los últimos días.

-¿Pesadillas? -repitió Luffy, extrañado.

-Si –asintió Nami, luego añadió sonriendo-: Pero ¿sabes? Ya me encuentro mejor. Sólo necesito despejarme. Además, ya es tarde, será mejor que volvamos a dormir.

"_O a intentarlo_" añadió para sí.

Luffy también sonrió, y asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Aunque algo le decía que Nami no estaba tan bien como ella intentaba hacer creer no dijo ni añadió nada más.

-Hasta mañana, Luffy- se despidió ella.

-Hasta mañana, Nami.

Nami se alejó en dirección a su camarote, temerosa por saber que en cuanto cerrara los ojos, aquellas imágenes volverían a su cabeza.

--

A la mañana siguiente se levantó cansada, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche por las pesadillas que la atormentaban habitualmente. Se dirigió a la cubierta y observó que todos estaban ya ocupados en sus respectivas tareas diarias. Decidió entrar en la cocina.

-¡Buenos días, Nami-san! –el efusivo saludo de Sanji hizo que pegara un respingo pero sonrió y correspondió al saludo.

-¿Quieres desayunar? - preguntó dulcemente el cocinero en cuanto Nami se sentó a la mesa.

-No, gracias, Sanji-kun. No tengo mucho apetito - le contestó Nami, sentándose a la mesa y sonriéndole forzadamente.

-¡¡NAMI!! –gritó Luffy, entrando agitadamente en la cocina portando una deslumbrante sonrisa entusiasmada.

-¿Pasa algo, Luffy? –inquirió Nami, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus manos sobre la mesa.

-¡Una isla en el horizonte!- exclamó alegremente su capitán.

-¿Qué? -preguntó con estupefacción levantándose de golpe de la mesa-. No, no puede ser. Es imposible, aún nos quedan tres días más para llegar a la próxima isla.

Luffy la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cocina diciendo:

-Pues es verdad. Compruébalo tú misma, Nami.

Nami observó perpleja que Luffy tenía toda la razón.

-P-pero... no es posible –balbuceó, confundida.

-Luffy tiene razón, Nami-san. Parece que hemos llegado a una nueva isla. Estupendo, así podremos llenar la despensa –comentó Sanji.

Nami miró a Luffy y después a Sanji, y luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Tal vez había calculado mal los días que quedaban? ¿Se habría equivocado? Suspiró. Posiblemente aquellas pesadillas tenían la culpa de todo, no había estado muy concentrada en los últimos días.

-¿A que viene tanto alboroto? -preguntó Usoop llegando hasta ellos- ¿Se puede saber porque gritáis…? -se detuvo de repente y observó el horizonte-. ¿Ya hemos llegado a una isla? Creí que dijiste que quedaban algunos días más, Nami.

Ella suspiró.

-Sí, bueno… parece cometí un error de cálculo –murmuró en un hilo de voz. Luffy la miró intrigado.

-Iré a avisar a Robin-chan y a Chopper -indicó Sanji, alejándose de allí.

-Bien, entonces fondeemos el barco y echemos el ancla. Tengo ganas de visitar la isla -concluyó el capitán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Robin propuso que alguien se quedara vigilando en él. Lo echaron a suertes, y le toco a Chopper.

-Lo primero, sería conseguir comida y provisiones, porque alguien se las está acabando –comentó Sanji observando a Luffy con cara de pocos amigos.

-Yo aprovecharé para comprar algunas herramientas y materiales, además de algo de pólvora, que nos hace falta –dijo Usoop.

-Yo quisiera mirar algo de ropa por aquí -les dijo Nami.

Decidieron ir en parejas; a Sanji le toco con Robin, a Zoro con Usoop y a Nami con su capitán. A la chica de cabellos rojos no le agradó mucho la idea de ir con un idiota como aquel, pero no tenía mas remedio. Ante todo no le gustaba ir sola.

Inspiró hondo, observando de soslayo a su capitán que caminaba despreocupadamente por el centro de la concurrida calle comercial de la isla. _Tiene suerte_, pensó ella, _él no tiene que preocuparse por nada._

Después de visitar algunas tiendas de ropas y comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta, ambos decidieron sentarse en una cafetería cercana de por allí.

-Oye Nami, ¿conseguiste dormir al final?- le preguntó a la chica, cuando ya estuvieron sentados en una de las mesas.

-¿Qué? –Replicó ella dando un respingo, y después añadió -: ¿Por que lo preguntas?

-Porque ayer dijiste que tenías pesadillas.

Nami bajó la mirada, y se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa.

-Sí –respondió finalmente-. Todas las noches, tengo pesadillas. Y siempre... es el mismo sueño.

* * *

Esta historia también esta remodelada. Por que daba tanta, tanta _pena_... T-T Ahora me gusta más.

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
